Bagaimana Kalau Aku Menyukaimu?
by Black Tofu
Summary: AU! ShoAi KagaKuro Rate T Typotrap ONE-SHOOT "Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?" lelucon dari karakter kuudere kesayangan kita ini, berapa kali dikatakanpun tetap membuat Kagami Taiga salah tingkah. Padahal itu cuma candaan... kan? "Kenapa harus repot–repot belajar dari Aomine? Aku juga bisa mengajarkan hal yang sama kan?" review? w


Siswa kelas 1 SMU Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Anggota tim basket inti SMU Seirin.

Pada suatu hari, aku berjanji sesuatu pada murid pindahan itu.

"_Aku akan menjadi bayanganmu, dan menjadikanmu pemain basket nomor satu di jepang!_"

Kemudian…

Entah sejak kapan, mataku memandangnya begitu special.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

_Winter Cup._

Turnamen bergengsi dengan partisipan dari hampir seluruh sekolah dengan tim basket terhebat di jepang. Tinggal menghitung hari, maka pertandingan final akan segera di mulai.

Secara mengejutkan, ternyata event besar itu benar-benar mengundang perhatian semua orang. Ada beberapa factor yang mungkin dari melejitnya nama Winter Cup tahun ini.

Pertama, seluruh anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang berpencar di berbeda sekolah akhirnya saling melawan demi mencapai kemenangan tim masing-masing.

Kedua, entah keajaiban atau tidak. Tim basket Seirin menjadi satu dari dua finalis terakhir.

"Cepat selesaikan ini dan ayo kita pulang," si besar berambut merah tua itu meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mata bundar biru milik pria yang lebih kecil itu melirik kearah buku di seberangnya.

"Kagami-kun sudah selesai?"

"Uhm, tentu saja." Kagami Taiga bersandar di bangkunya.

Belajar bersama di jam kosong adalah ide Kuroko. Mengingat mereka begitu sibuk dengan basket, basket, dan basket selama beberapa minggu ini, sepertinya waktu belajar mereka berkurang. Untuk itulah, Kuroko Tetsuya, karakter _kuudere_ kesayangan kita ini berinisiatif menyeret Kagami untuk menyelesaikan tugas tertunda mereka.

Kuroko mengangguk kemudian membereskan alat tulisnya dari atas meja.

"Nah, ayo pulang– oh, kita berkunjung ke Maji Burger dulu,"

"Kagami-kun, memang hari ini tidak latihan?" Kuroko ikut berdiri mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kagami.

"Eh, pelatih tidak memberitahumu? Kita diberi waktu istirahat untuk sehari. Katanya… sesekali kita juga butuh waktu rileks,"

"_Sou ka,"_

Berbeda dengan Kagami yang –terlihat selalu kelihatan santai dan berpikiran _simple_, di saat-saat senggang terkadang Kuroko berpikir sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat ini.

Kuroko cukup ingat bagaimana kesan pertama mereka, ketika Kagami yang memang terkenal _hot–headed_ tampak marah–marah saat latihan, dan entah dari mana muncul sifat iseng khas Kuroko yang kemudian melancarkan jurus 'tekuk lutut'nya pada Kagami. Lalu bagaimana? Tentu saja Kagami malah marah padanya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Kagami, tapi… Kagami benar–benar orang yang penuh kejutan, itu yang membuatnya menarik dan membuat bocah biru muda ini begitu nyaman berada di sekeliling Kagami.

.

.

.

"_Omatase,_" Kagami muncul dengan setumpuk Burger di nampannya. Kuroko duduk di hadapannya dengan ujung sedotan _Vanilla Shake_ tenggelam di balik bibirnya.

Pemandangan tersebut sepertinya sudah tidak asing di mata para pegawai Maji Burger, mengingat mereka sering sekali menghabiskan sisa sore mereka disana, di bangku yang sama –yang entah mengapa selalu tersedia untuk mereka, untuk sekedar berbincang–bincang melepas lelah mereka setelah latihan.

"Aku selalu penasaran sebesar apa perutmu dengan porsi makan yang… seperti itu," Kuroko melirik tumpukan Burger tersebut. Pertanyaan itu sudah cukup lama mengganggu pikirannya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti itu' itu? memang apa yang aneh?"

_Jelas aneh!_

Kuroko menatap lurus ke arah Kagami yang sibuk mengunyah burger ke–3nya. "Daripada itu, kau lebih aneh,"

Si rambut biru memiringkan kepalanya tidak mau repot–repot bertanya.

"Dengan porsi makan sedikit dan hanya minum segelas begitu bagaimana kau bisa kuat bermain basket? Pantas saja kau tidak tinggi–tinggi." Celetuk Kagami meraih burger ke–7nya. Timbullah urat empat sikut di puncak kepala si biru.

Oh ya, jangan lupa Kuroko juga bisa marah.

"Lain kali aku akan membidik _ignite pass _ke wajahmu. Ingat itu Kagami–kun." Protes si biru masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sementara Kagami hanya nyengir jahil.

"Nih," masih sambil mengunyah, Kagami melempar sebungkus burger pada Kuroko. "Cuma minum _milkshake _saja tidak bagus. Kau butuh banyak lemak." Katanya lalu melanjutkan burgernya yang… entah porsi keberapa.

Kuroko yang menerima lemparan burger dari si merah jangkung menatap lekat–lekat bungkus hijau berlogo khas Maji Burger diatasnya, kemudian kembali menatap Kagami.

"Kagami–kun, kadang–kadang terlalu baik," seolah tanpa rasa malu, Kuroko berujar.

"Huh? Apa–apaan itu? pujian?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku menyukaimu?"

Adegan berikutnya adalah Kagami yang nyaris berteriak dengan segumpal kunyahan burger di mulutnya dan berakhir dengan tersedak. Kuroko dengan sigap menawarkan sisa setengah gelas _Vanilla Shake_nya sambil memperhatikan wajah si merah yang masih melotot tampak bodoh.

Kagami Taiga merona.

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum.

"Bercanda."

.

.

.

Jadi… sejak kapan siswa kelas 1 SMU Seirin Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga menjadi begitu dekat?

Di kelas, Kuroko mendapat bangku di ujung kelas, bangku di depannya adalah milik Kagami. Di klub, Kagami adalah _Ace_ dari tim mereka, dan hanya dirinya yang sudah terbiasa menerima _pass_ maut dari Kuroko. Di luar sekolah, terkadang mereka bertemu di bawah atap restoran cepat saji Maji Burger.

Terkadang Kagami merasa bosan tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, dan saat itu ia men_dial_ nomor Kuroko hanya untuk membunuh kebosanannya dengan membicarakan banyak hal, atau kadang menjahilinya.

Kuroko tidak begitu tertarik dengan acara menelpon orang, maka ketika bosan atau malas berlatih, Ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Kagami. Tak lebih dari satu baris kalimat, tapi ia tahu Kagami akan mengetikkan banyak hal untuk menghiburnya sebagai balasan.

Dan itu membuat mereka tersenyum.

.

.

.

"_Otsukaresamaa!_"

Selesai _briefing_ dari pelatih tim basket Seirin, seluruh anggota segera pergi ke loker untuk berganti pakaian dan segera pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Hyuuga tampak menyeret–nyeret Izuki minta diantarkan membeli _action figure_ baru, sementara sisanya sudah berada di luar area sekolah. Tinggalah Kagami Taiga yang bermain–main dengan sebuah bola basket sekedar melempar _shoot–shoot_ sederhana.

Pintu loker terbuka menampakan sosok Kuroko dengan seragam hitamnya.

"Kagami–kun,"

Kagami melirik sejenak sosok yang memanggil nama keluarganya. Ia kemudian melempar bolanya entah kemana, meraih tas sekolah yang bersandar di kakinya, kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan si anak biru muda. Hampir seperti kebiasaan sehari–hari sampai tak perlu dibilang lagi bahwa mereka akan berkunjung ke Maji Burger. Seolah–olah rute itu memang rute wajib jika mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing–masing.

Dan seperti kebiasaan juga, jika selesai latihan Kagami akan mengulur waktu dengan melatih _three–point_ _shoot_nya sampai suara lembut santai itu memanggil namanya. Lalu mereka pulang bersama.

Setelah keluar dengan perut kenyang, mereka akan berjalan ke persimpangan. Menghitung waktu lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki, dan merekapun berpisah.

"Benar–benar… biarpun sudah belajar dari Aomine _shoot_mu masih payah."

Kuroko tidak bisa mengelak karena yang dikatakannya benar. "Jika mungkin aku bisa berlatih lebih lama lagi dengan Aomine–kun. Mungkin… aku bisa menembak bola lebih baik," katanya sambil memperhatikan _timer_ lampu pejalan kaki.

"Apa–apaan itu?"

"Kalau seperti itu berarti aku tidak membutuhkan cahaya lagi,"

Pukulan telak tepat di hati Taiga Kagami.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Kuroko." Protes Kagami dijawab senyum dari si kepala biru. "Tapi, serius… kenapa harus repot–repot belajar dari Aomine? Aku juga bisa mengajarkan hal yang sama kan?"

"Tapi Kagami–kun sering sekali menghilang di saat–saat genting."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kebiasaan anehmu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa–apa."

Keduanya menatap lampu timer yang rupanya… sesi ngobrol mereka melewatkan lampu hijaunya yang kini kembali lagi jadi merah. Maka dua pemuda berbeda tinggi dan warna rambut itupun harus menunggu lagi.

"Baiklah, Kuroko. Mulai sekarang jangan susah–susah mencari Aomine– siapapun untuk dimintai bantuan. Jika sekedar mengajarimu cara menembak bola yang benar aku bisa. Bahkan akan lebih baik dari yang Aomine ajarkan. Jadi kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, temui aku." Kagami bahkan tidak sadar seberapa panjang seberapa menyentuh dan seberapa kata–kata bergaya agak posesif itu mampu membuat Kuroko agak terpukau dengan kepeduliannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu… Kagami–kun?"

"Eh?" Ke–kenapa ya… kalau kau bertanya–"

"Kalau seperti itu bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu nantinya?"

Kagami merasakan wajahnya menegang ketika dilihat wajah standar para _kuudere_ terpatri di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya ketika ia mengucapkan hal itu. Mana dengan nada bicara tanpa beban pula. Anak ini benar–benar suka sekali berkata dan melakukan hal payah?

Tapi ia juga… sedikit… wajahnya memanas.

Kuroko tersenyum.

_Eh?_

"Bercanda," kata Kuroko meninggalkan Kagami dan wajah bodohnya ke sisi sebrang jalan.

"Duh… sudah kubilang bercandamu tidak lucu,"

.

.

.

Semakin lama, kita semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat, kita semakin mengenal.

Kemudian tiba saatnya aku lupa, sejak kapan kita saling mencari.

Seperti ketika Kagami berbalik melihat ke belakang bangku kelasnya dan tak menemukan sosok Kuroko disana. Lalu nafas legapun lolos ketika tahu Kuroko hanya terlambat saja.

Suatu hari Kagami tak menemukan Kuroko saat jam makan siang. Pria itu menatap kotak bentonya menunggu sosok yang dinanti mencolek pundaknya dan berkata 'Ayo kita makan, Kagami–kun' lalu mereka pergi ke tempat parkiran sepeda untuk mencari angina dan bercerita hal bodoh.

Iya… sejak kapan mereka saling mencari?

.

.

.

Suatu waktu di hari natal, dua pria yang susah dipisahkan itu memutuskan untuk keluar di sore hari dengan alasan 'beli sepatu baru'.

Keduanya sudah tahu itu hanya alasan. Karena setiap kali mereka keluar rumah dengan alasan tersebut, seringkali ketika kembali ke rumah tak ada yang menjinjing tas belanja berisi sepatu.

Jadi kembali lagi kita ke jantung kota Tokyo dimana Kuroko dan Kagami tampak berjalan di trotoar. Terkadang berbincang tentang hal basa–basi, atau memasuki sebuah toko untuk melihat–lihat –atau jika perlu membelinya ketika mereka melihat hal yang menarik.

"Kagami–kun, menurutmu aku harus pilih yang mana?" Kuroko menyodorkan dua buah sendok sup berbeda bahan ditangannya.

"Sendok… sup?"

"Ibuku minta dibelikan sendok sup baru. Besok malam kami akan masak nabe." Kata Kuroko. Kagami masih memasang wajah bingung. "Itu… kau juga boleh datang."

"Eh? Oh… bukan begitu maksudku– y-yah terima kasih…"

"Jadi yang mana?" bocah rambut biru itu masih keukeuh minta dipilihkan. Kagami pintar memasak, tapi bukan berarti ia tahu segala yang baik dan buruk tentang dapur.

"Yang ini, mirip dengan punyaku." Kagami menunjuk salah satu sendok sup berwarna hitam.

"Hm, _sou_." Kuroko mengangguk entah mengerti atau tidak.

Setelah membayar sendok supnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan di sepanjang trotoar. Angin mulai dingin. Malam semakin gelap. Mantel dan scarf segera dirapatkan. Dan mereka sampai di arena _street basket_ di taman kota.

"Pas sekali," mata Kagami tampak berbinar–binary menatap dua _ring_ kokoh berada di sisi–sisi lapangan. Si pemilik alis ganda segera melompat mengambil bola basket yang berguling terbawa angin.

"Nah, bukankah kau mau kuajari cara menembak bola, Kuroko?" senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampan Kagami.

"Aku pernah bilang begitu?"

"Ku-ro-ko…"

Sosok berbalut t–shirt biru berbelang putih dengan mantel _puff_ hitam itu tersenyum menghampiri Kagami yang masih lengkap dengan t–shirt hitam dan mantel cokelat tuanya. Oh, juga kalung berbandul cincin kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah tahu cara menembak, Kagami–kun. Yang aku butuhkan adalah bagaimana agar tembakan bolaku bisa tepat sasaran," kata Kuroko menerima bola dari Kagami.

"Kalau begitu sih… aku tidak tahu banyak,"

"_Yappari_, lebih baik bertanya pada Aomine–kun,"

"Kuroko Tetsuya…!" sisi tangan Kagami berakhir di puncak kepala biru Kuroko. Pria itu tersenyum lagi.

Kuroko men_dribble_ bola mencoba melewati tubuh Kagami. Seluruh latihan yang mereka terima hampir setiap harinya dari sang pelatih bukannya tidak berarti apa–apa. Disamping kemampuan special masing–masing anggota tim, teknik dasar, kecepatan, konsentrasi dan akurasi mereka pun ikut menyesuaikan.

Mungkin itu cukup terbukti dengan Kuroko yang berhasil melakukan _fake_ saat itu dan melewati Kagami –bahkan iapun cukup terkejut _fake_ rekan satu timnya bisa jadi sehalus itu. dilanjutkan men_dribble_ bole menuju _ring_, Kuroko mengetes kemampuan _shoot_nya dan…

_**BRAKK!**_

"Oh– meleset,"

Pengecualian untuk Kuroko yang memang karakter spesialis 'kurang pandai menembak bola'.

"Ya ampun," gerutu Kagami seraya mengambil kembali bola tadi. "Sebenarnya latihan macam apa sih yang kalian lakukan waktu itu? Aomine itu… dia bodoh atau apa mengajari cara _shoot_ yang benar saja tidak bisa,"

"Kagami–kun, jangan berkata seperti itu,"

"Hah? Kau membelanya sekarang? Itu kenyataannya, latihanmu dengan si AHOmine itu tak berbuah apa–apa. Kau hanya membuang–buang waktu, _geez_!"

"Kagami–kun, jangan membuatku marah dengan mengatakan hal buruk tentang temanku."

Kuroko sedikit melompat ketika bola dari tangan Kagami terhempas kasar ke tanah menimbulkan suara debam keras di udara.

Kenapa Kagami marah?

"Kalau kau mau marah, marah sekarang juga!" suara _baritone_nya menggema. Kagami tampak begitu kesal. Rautnya serius. "Aku juga bisa marah untuk beberapa hal!"

Kuroko terdiam. Matanya membulat sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan aksi 'meledak'nya Kagami yang tiba–tiba. Ia bingung…

Apa yang salah dari kata–katanya?

Karena apa Kagami marah?

"Kagami–kun…"

Apa yang dibencinya dari Kuroko?

Kagami membelakanginya berkacak pinggang tampak menghirup udara beberapa kali, meredakan emosinya sebentar. Matanya berlabuh di warna hitam biru langit malam. Kepalanya mendingin dan mulai memutar pertanyaan 'apa yang ia lakukan' 'atas dasar apa ia marah dihadapan Kuroko'. Rasanya Kagami ingin berteriak bodoh pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Karena jawabannya benar–benar sudah jelas.

"…Kagami–kun…" Kuroko entah sejak kapan sampai di sisinya. "Jangan–jangan… kau benar–benar membenci Aomine–kun…"

Diliriknya sosok Kuroko yang… tidak biasanya bertanya tanpa memandang wajahnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bola basket korban amukan Kagami. Ia diam menunggu lawannya berbicara.

Kagami mendengus pelan. "…Iya…"

"…kenapa?"

Satu kata beriringan dengan tanda Tanya itu semakin membuat Kagami galau. Ia harus jawab apa? Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau ia benar–benar benci bocah _tan_ berambut biru gelap itu sampai sekarang ini. atau… daripada 'tidak tahu', mungkin lebih tepatnya… Kagami 'takut'.

Bagaimana mengatakannya? Rasanya benar–benar akan terdengar bodoh. Selama beberapa saat Kagami bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko. Namun pria kecil itu masih penasaran… sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kagami.

"Kagami–kun…?"

"Karena kau berlatih menembak bola dengannya sementara aku tidak ada!"

Yap. Konyol kan?

Sepuluh kata berjejer keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah itu Kagami menutup setengah wajahnya berusaha agar rona wajahnya tidak terlihat sementara dua pasang matanya menghindari Kuroko yang… merasa bahwa alasan itu memang bodoh.

"Apa maksudmu… Kagami–kun,"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, aku merasa sudah cukup lama untuk bisa dipercaya olehmu. Aku tahu aku terlambat mengatakannya tapi aku kira kau sudah mengerti sejak awal. Bahwa kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku yakin kita sudah cukup akrab untuk kau memintaku mengajari sesuatu, tidak perlu meminta bantuan –apalagi Aomine hanya untuk mengajarimu cara menembak bola,"

Urat malu Kagami copot entah dimana. Ini mungkin bukan waktu yang terlalu bagus untuk mengatakan isi hatinya yang terus mengganjal sejak pertandingan melawan Yosen. Tapi rasanya ia tak bisa menunggu kesempatan lain.

_There's no turning back_…

Kagami menemukan wajah _expressionless _itu kini bisa dikategorikan sebagai wajah kaget versi Kuroko. Kepal tangannya merekah menangkup kedua tangan pucat yang tengah menggenggam bola di depan dadanya.

Kagami sedang serius. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa begitu.

"…Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?" tutur Kagami berusaha agar suaranya hanya bisa sampai pada telinga pria pendek di hadapannya seorang. Ia tidak butuh orang lain tahu atau mencuri dengar kata itu.

Dari sekian banyak pilihan kata indah, Kagami malah memilih lelucon Kuroko yang selalu ditujukan padanya tempo waktu. Dan kini –lagi-lagi Kuroko dibuat terkejut –dan bingung antara percaya bahwa itu lelucon seperti yang biasa ia sampaikan atau…

Mata berapi itu Nampak teduh tak berkedip.

_Astaga… dia serius…_

Kuroko menghela nafas tersenyum menatap dua tangan besar Kagami menutupi dua tangan miliknya yang tengah menggenggam bola.

Seperti pola hubungan mereka selama ini.

Sang cahaya… Sang bayangan… dan basket.

Kedua matanya mengatup. Bibirnya tersenyum teduh, kata–kata Kagami tadi bahkan sudah meleset jauh dari definisi hubungan akrab mereka selama ini.

"Kagami–kun… katakan dengan benar,"

_Jangan gunakan kalimat leluconku._

"Aku menyukaimu… Kuroko Tetsuya."

_Itu kan kalimat jahilku… juga… aku tidak mau kau menjahiliku dengan kalimat itu._

Bundaran jingga itu lepas dari tangan mereka. kedua pasang tangan mengikat saling menggenggam.

_Karena aku takut… kau tidak serius._

"Aku juga…" bisik Kuroko meniupkan angin lega di hati Kagami.

Kagami merasa senang dengan jawabannya. Benar–benar senang sampai ia tak bisa menghentikan gurat senyum di wajah tampannya. Sangat senang sampai–sampai ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selanjutnya.

Maka bermodal insting, kedua tangan itu melebar memeluk Kuroko di tengah hembus angina malam. Dua tangan kecil yang menggantung di mantel cokelatnya sebagai tanda balas pelukan dari Kuroko membuatnya semakin senang.

"_Arigatou, _Tetsuya…" bisik Kagami. Seraya menarik bahu dan dagu Kuroko menyebabkan pekik kecil tertahan dari Kuroko ketika secara mengejutkan Kagami mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kuroko.

Tak hanya Kagami, Kuroko bahkan hampir kehilangan sifat _cool_nya sejenak karena terlalu senang. Rasanya malam itu ia menjadi orang paling bahagia. Karena orang yang ia cintai dalam diam dan tersirat kini berada dalam peluk dan ciumnya. Seperti yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku mendapat peringatan dari Kagami–kun…

Jangan dekati Aomine atau akan berakhir dengan duel adu jotos Kagami vs Aomine,

Jangan memanggilnya Kagami jika sedang berdua, Kaga–… Taiga. Ia bilang ia ingin kupanggil seperti itu.

Jangan gunakan 'Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu' untuk bahan candaan selanjutnya. Itu akhirnya aku harus belajar membuat guyonan baru. Karena jika kalimat itu digunakan tidak akan asyik lagi. Karena kami sama–sama tahu apa jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Itu sudah pasti,"

Dan besok malam, Kagami–kun akan berkunjung untuk makan nabe di rumahku.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

A/N :

domooo~~!

Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah baca fanfic ini sampai akhir! Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfic di fandom ini dan ini pertama kalinya juga aku menulis fanfic ShoAi! Aaaahhh~~ bertahun–tahun coba bikin ternyata bisa juga (biarpun seadanya) TwT)9

Ga banyak yang bisa Tofu bicarain. Yang jelas gemes banget ama dua makhluk ini w aaahh nikah sanaaa~~!

Perkenalannya sudah selesai. Kalau berkenan silahkan review!^^ karena sejujurnya saya tipe author yang baru semangat bikin cerita kalau reviewnya banyak ohohoho~ #kenaignitepass

Yosh! Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Maaf typo dan lain lainnya!  
Mata neee~~


End file.
